Here In your Arms
by flavio-sexual
Summary: Flavio has to leave his lover for a business trip, letting him think about their recent relationship. 2P!Romano x 2P!Seborga.


**It's been a while since I've actually posted something on here. Anyway, here's some 2P!RomaSeb that I wrote for a contest a while back. I really like RomaSeb so..**

**Seborga and Romano belong to Himaruya **

* * *

Sunlight poured into Cesare's room, gently waking up the youngest Italian. He squinted as he sat up, trying to remember where he was. When his vision became cleared, he remembered he was still in his old room, his warm blankets falling from his chest. Cesare yawned quietly before fixing his dark chocolate bed hair. He realized how cold his bed felt nowadays without Flavio around. Flavio was always one to cuddle during the night and cuddle even more in the morning. The damn blond was always so fucking affectionate; it was so adorable.

Due to the fact Flavio had to go to Milan for a business issue, Cesare had to sleep alone and basically be alone without any stupid blond to coo and shower him with love and kisses. As much as it embarrassed Cesare to admit, he missed his older brother dearly, wishing he could feel his strong arms wrap around him while his smooth and low voice whispered small promises of love or sometimes naughty confessions in his ear. He missed waking up to see lavender colored eyes gazing at him lovingly, giving him the hint that the blond had been watching him sleep like the creepy stalker he was. Despite the whole cliché of the situation, Cesare missed it.

The sound of Cesare's phone vibrating on his wooden nightstand caused him to snap out of his thoughts of Flavio and his weird, but cute, habits. He quickly picked it up and answered the call, knowing exactly who would call him this early in the morning. "Hello?" He said, almost sounding breathless. His heart in his chest was beating quickly, squeezing rather tightly in a non-gentle manner.

"Hey, I miss you." Cesare heard his lover say, the longing in Flavio's voice matching the longing that he himself felt. He sighed in relief, his heart slowly calming down in his chest. Flavio had that effect on him for some reason. Something about the older Italian just made Cesare feel calm and... Loved. If Cesare felt like the world was crashing on him and that everything was just terrible, all he needed to do was hug or kiss Flavio which made all the pain and stress go away quickly like shadows escaping the sunlight. Flavio was his personal sun that chased all the monsters away. How fitting.

"I miss you too." Cesare said softly, letting a small smile cross his lips. He rarely smiled but there was no way he couldn't smile at hearing his lover's voice. Flavio had this atmosphere that only formed when they were together or talking with each other on the phone that made Cesare feel actually happy. There had been a time that Cesare thought love was a petty thing and would only get in the way of his work, but ever since Flavio confessed to him, all his past thoughts about love had gone away. Love was such a beautiful thing that Cesare wanted to cherish forever. It was like a rose, which meant it would have thorns and hurt sometimes. The thorns that hurt Cesare were the thoughts of Flavio being unfaithful to him and leaving him for someone else. Luckily, Flavio had made it his job to cut those thorns to make sure Cesare didn't hurt silently.

Flavio sighed softly at this response. "I'm ready to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. It's so lonely without you." He said quietly, his voice sounding tired and almost sad. Cesare sighed as well and looked at the calendar that hung on his wall. The days that had passed were crossed off with black marker while there was a day with a red circle with red letters that read: "Flavio's Return". That day was only two more days from today. Flavio would be returning on Valentine's Day. It was quite amusing since that happened to be Flavio's favorite day of the year. Before they had started dating, Cesare had detested that day, sick of all the couples and hearts that surrounded him. He only realized that he only hated the day because he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

Cesare remembered his first Valentine's Day with Flavio. The blond had gone all out to decorate the bed with rose petals and trails rose petals all the way to the bathroom where he had set a warm bubble bath for Cesare. The youngest wasn't used to this treatment but went along so he didn't have to hear his lover's whines of being a "stick in the mud". He rested in the bath for a while and got out before the water became cold. Next, the rose petals trailed down to the kitchen where Flavio was already cooking breakfast for the both of them. Fortunately for them, Luciano had gone out earlier for a meeting so he wouldn't have interrupted their Valentine's Day plans.

Flavio cooked a delicious, but Valentine's Day themed breakfast. He kissed Cesare multiple times before telling him about what he had planned for their day together. Of course, Cesare called him an idiot for the stupid and mushy things he said, but he would smile softly and nod. In turn, the events turned out to be really nice and romantic. He actually had fun spending the day with Flavio and could say he had a really nice night afterwards. After a few hours of steamy pleasure, they cuddled under the blankets, talking about the little things that randomly popped up in their minds. It was really nice, to be honest.

"I can't wait to see you again..." Cesare admitted as a blush grew slowly on his face. He heard his lover chuckle softly, making his embarrassment grow. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath before chuckling a little. Flavio began to complain about how mean Cesare was. Soon he found himself listening to Flavio as he described his trip. He listened carefully, occasionally adding small comments.

And that was usually how all his phone calls with Flavio went. Flavio would do most of the talking, occasionally saying things to embarrass Cesare. If Cesare closed his eyes, he could imagine that Flavio was really in his room next to him. He could smell the faint scent of the cologne that his brother wore a lot and could feel his warmth surrounding him. He smiled softly, holding the phone close to his ear.

"I love you~" Cesare said, cutting his brother off in mid sentence. He couldn't stop himself from saying that so it was only natural he would blurt it out. Flavio chuckled softly in response, responding with an "I love you too". Cesare couldn't help but feel happy at that response. He clutched the blanket before sighing, looking outside the window.

"Please come back soon... I miss being in your arms..."


End file.
